Onmitsukidō (Kenji Hiroshi)
, will be using several new ideas not seen in the established canon of Bleach in order to differentiate it from other Gotei 13 related articles on the site. Any comments regarding the changes would be very welcome! }} , | affiliation = | purpose = Primary Internal Covert Force of Soul Society. }} .}} The Onmitsukidō (隠密機動, Secret Tactics), also called the Secret Mobile Corps, Special Forces or Covert Ops, is the second largest organization that join, and one of the three main branches of military in . Overview The Onmitsukidō is one of the three forces under the direct supervision of the Central 46 Chambers. If the Gotei 13 operate openly, the Onmitsukidō patrols and conducts surveillance in enemy territory and carries out top-secret operations, such as assassinations and the execution of Shinigami who have broken the law. If the Gotei 13 are considered an exterior guard, then the Onmitsukidō is an interior, covert guard. When the unit was first conceptualized it followed the creed set forth by the secretive branch family of the Taira Clan, which was: The perfect defender has no face, no name, and no history. However, over the years, the two became seperate and the Onmitsukidō evolved into the covert special forces body many came to fear. History Since the conceptualization of the Onmitsukidō at the hands of Anīka Shihōin and the secretive branch of the Taira Clan shortly following the formation of the Seireitei and the advent of the Noble Houses, the Onmitsukidō was linked heavily with the , and although by its very nature an organization separate from the Gotei 13, the clan which possessed superior abilities as Shinigami among the Four Noble Families, the Shihōin Clan, filled the role of of the Commander-in-Chief throughout the generations, while also having their clan leader take the post of division captain within the Gotei 13. Having served her post as 2nd Division Captain the then Commander-in-Chief, , had strengthened the image of the organizations direct influence on the 2nd Division, as every head of the five divisions have all been ranking officers within the 2nd Division. No one contributed more to the history of the Onmitsukidō than Anīka and Yoruichi. Organization Structure Ranks Divisions Executive Militia The Executive Militia (刑軍, keigun; lit. "Punishment Force") is the first branch of the Onmitsukidō. It is ranked the highest of the five branches in the division. The Executive Militia carries out missions that involve combat. They specialize in the unarmed combat technique known as Hakuda and is able to operate silently and in utter secrecy. Their main duty is to carry out missions requiring the use of force, usually involving lethal force. Their responsibilities include punishment and assassination of ex-comrades who break the law and acting as scouts during battle against Hollows. Its members are dressed all in black and are known for their cold-blooded nature. It is normally headed by the Commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidō, who is also the Captain of the 2nd Division, which in this case is Hissori Hogosha. Patrol Corps The Patrol Corps (警邏隊, keiratai; lit "Security Force") is the second branch of the Onmitsukidō, which deals with intelligence gathering within the Seireitei. Their appearances are unknown in order to preserve confidentiality. Specifically they are assigned mainly to the Seireitei area and thus gather data on uprisings and other potential threats. In the event of those under house arrest escaping they also are tasked with finding and apprehending them. It is normally headed by the Corps Commander, in this case the 2nd Divisions Lieutenant. As such Blake Shihōin is the current Corps Commander of the Patrol Corps. Detention Unit The Detention Unit (檻理隊, kanritai; lit "Management Force") is the third branch of the Onmitsukidō and is responsible for the imprisonment and supervision of all criminals within the Seireitei. They also have another duty known as Special Detention, which concerns those who joined the Gotei 13 but were judged to be a danger to their fellow Shinigami. They investigate, apprehend, and keep these individuals sealed away from the rest of Soul Society within the Special Underground Detention Facility, aka. the . It should be noted that those few who are kept in the Maggots' Nest have not actually committed any crime but have been identified by the laws of Soul Society as "Dangerous Elements". This unit acts somewhat similar to a prison and mental rehabilitation center. The activities of this division are shrouded in mystery and remains virtually unknown to the majority of the public as well as most Gotei 13 members up to the level of Lieutenant. The Corps Commander is also the 3rd Seat of the 2nd Division, and one requirement needed for the position is mastery of unarmed combat. Unknown Fourth Branch Inner & Outer Court Troop The Inner Court Troop (裏廷隊, riteitai) and the Outer Court Troop (外廷隊, sototeitai) is the fifth branch of the Onmitsukidō. The Inner Court Troop serves as the information transmission unit within the Seireitei, while the Outer Court Troop serves as the information transmission unit outside the Seireitei, covering the vast area of the Rukongai, which works in tandem with the 14th Division. As such they are a special ops unit that is mobilized whenever a mission is urgent and requires secrecy. Many of its members are also masters of Shunpo. The Corps Commander of the Inner Court Troops is also the 5th Seat of the 2nd Division, though the Corps Commander of the Outer Court Troop is Eikichirō Saidō, the 3rd Seat of the 14th Division. Due to this both Corp Commanders work closely together. Navigation